Of Love and Destiny
by xXHarryluvsHermyXx
Summary: Harry awakes one morning with some new feelings for an old friend. Will Harry have the courage to tell her just how he feels? Will another stand in his way? Read & review please!
1. Old Friends and New Meanings

Of Love and Desinty

Old Friends and New Meanings

Summary: A year after the Final Battle, Hermione brings Harry some news that he had hoped he would never hear. Now he must come to terms with some new feelings and old memories. Is it to late to change her mind?

Harry Potter woke up to the sound of an alarm clock blaring next to his head. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. Rubbing his eyes, he thought about his plans for the day. Harry was only 19 but had seen more things than most people do in their entire lives. It was a year after his defeat of Voldemort and Harry was living in a flat in the heart of London. Today was the anniversary of the Final Battle, also the anniversary of many deaths. Harry climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He took a long shower, clearing his thoughts, and then quickly dressed. He grabbed a muffin from the kitchen and dissapparated.

Harry arrived in a small cemetery in Hogsmeade. They had decided to dedicate this particular cemetery to those who had died in the war against Lord Voldemort and his followers. Harry visited the graves of Katie Bell and Cho Chang, leaving flowers on their tombstones. He stood solemnly, reminiscing about the two girls. After a few minutes, he turned and looked out over the rest of the cemetery. The grave yard was full, but Harry did not personally know many of the people. Most were not members of the Order but had died fighting Voldemort. He then moved on to a section that was fenced off. This was where Dumbledore and other members of the Order, including Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom were buried. He left flowers on each of their graves also. He stopped at Dumbledore's grave and tears began to fall down his face.

Dumbledore had not only been Harry's mentor, but also a friend. He had guided Harry through his battle against Voldemort and offered information only he could give. His pensieve had also been crucial in Voldemort's demise. Losing him had been heart-wrenching and Harry had not been sure if he could go on. He stood there, tears now dripping onto his shirt, remembering everything Dumbledore had done for him.

"Harry? Is that you?" said a voice, startling Harry from his memories. He slowly turned around, trying to guess who the familiar voice belonged to.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry said in surprise.

"I came to bring flowers…looks like we are here for the same reason," she said.

"Yeah, I guess we are. How have you been Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm good, rather tired, but good all the same," she replied.

Harry and Hermione hadn't seen each other in 3 months. Hermione had gone to the France to continue her training as a Healer. She had chosen this career after the Final Battle, finding that she needed to help people. Not only had Hermione been away, but Harry had been very busy. He had become the youngest ever member of the Wizenmagot and had become an auror for the Ministry of Magic, rounding up the last of Voldemort's remaining followers.

"When did you get back?" asked Harry.

"I got back about this morning. I'm glad we ran in to each other. I missed you Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"I've missed you too, Herms," said Harry.

Harry walked to Hermione and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek and they stood holding one another for a few minutes, taking each other in. It had been a long time since they had been able to relax and they both were glad for the moment. The two of them had fought side by side against Lord Voldemort and they had watch their friends die. The scars and the pain was not something that would just go away and the only time they truly felt safe again was when they were with those that they loved. Today was a hard day for both of them and the memories came flooding back.

"Do you want to come back to my place for a cup of tea, Herms?" Harry asked , as they pulled apart.

"That sounds good," she said.

They apparated to Harry's flat, arriving in the kitchen. He filled a tea pot with water and put the pot on the stove, tapping it with his wand. They sat at his kitchen table, waiting for the water to boil.

"How was your trip?" Harry asked.

"It was tiring. We really didn't have time to do anything fun, it was mostly work. We even had to work on the weekends. The little bit of time off I got, Ron came to visit and I showed him around," said Hermione.

"Ron visited you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he did. Harry, well, I've been meaning to tell you, I just haven't had the chance," stammered Hermione.

"Tell me what, Herms?" Harry asked impatiently. He did not like the way this conversation was going.

" Well, Ron and I have been dating for the past 2 months. He surprised me one of my days off and we went on a date and well….now we are engaged," she said quickly.

"Wow! That is….that is great, Herms!" Harry exclaimed, hiding the pangs of jealousy he was feeling.

" Really, you think so? Oh good! I was so afraid you would be upset!" Hermione exclaimed.

" No, I'm not upset! Why would I be upset?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I just had this feeling that you would. I mean its all so sudden and well I just thought……" Hermione said.

Just then, the tea pot began to whistle and Harry got up to take the water off. He poured them both a cup of water and added a tea bag to each. He put the mugs on the table and sat back down.

"I'm not upset. In fact, I'm glad for you guys! You both deserve to have someone special and you have always had feelings for each other," he said, continuing the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess we have. Harry, you deserve someone special too. I hope you find someone," said Hermione.

"Me too, Herms, me too," he said.

Hermione looked up at the clock and almost dropped her cup. She stood up quickly and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I really must be going! I'll be late if I don't leave right now! I love you! Thank you for the tea, I really enjoyed this," she exclaimed quickly.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it too. Maybe we can do it again sometime," said Harry, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Me too! Bye!" Hermione exclaimed. With that final statement, she dissapperated.

Harry cleaned up the mugs and sat back down at the table. He put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. His thoughts were on Hermione and the news that she had brought him. He new that he should be happy for them but he wasn't. He was more jealous than anything. These feelings were surprising to him and he didn't know how to react to them.

_What is wrong with me? I should be happy for them! They obviously belong together. Why didn't I think to visit Herms? Wait, where did that come from? My friends are getting married and that's all I can think about? My own regrets? This is the happiest time of their lives! I have to be supportive!_

Harry spent the rest of the day cleaning. He had learned when he first bought the flat that cleaning help him to calm down and clear his thoughts. He thought about the day and what had gone on. He pictured Hermione standing in front of him in the cemetery. The sun was shining on her caramel hair that was cascading down her back. A single hair curled at her neck and Harry noticed her milky skin. His eyes then traveled to her gorgeous brown eyes. He saw the look of anticipation and noticed that her lips were curved up in a nervous smile. Just then a knock at the door startled Harry and he realized he had been at the bookcase, absently dusting a leather bound book. He put down his cleaning supplies and walked to the front door, wiping the dust of his shirt as he went. He opened the door to see Ginny Weasley standing in the doorway. She smiled at him and walked in the door.

"Harry! How are you? Its been ages!" she squealed, engulfing him in a hug.

"I've…erm…..been good. How bout you Ginny?" he asked.

Ginny had always been popular at school and Harry could see why. She had really grown up in the past year. Her flaming red hair was long and straight and she had an hour glass figure. Harry stood in shock. They had not seen each other since the funeral for those who had died in the Final battle. Hermione quickly entered his mind but he dismissed it as nothing.

"I've been good! But, I could be better," she said slyly.

She walked towards him and kissed him passionately. They moved to the couch, still kissing, and tumbled onto it. Just as Ginny had unbuttoned his shirt, they heard a loud crack. Hermione was standing in front of him, her mouth open in surprise. She burst into tears and disappeared. Harry stared and where she had stood just a second ago, trying to understand what had just happened.

"What was that all about?" asked Ginny.

"I honestly do not know. I should probably go find out though," Harry said quietly, almost to himself.

He climbed off the couch , grabbed his wand, and dissaparated.


	2. Difference Between Dreams and Reality

Harry jolted awake, tangling himself in the scarlet covers of his four-poster bed. He looked around and saw Ron snoring across from him. The moonlight shown through the window in thin slants, dancing across the cold floor as the trees moved in the wind outside. He rubbed his forehead, trying to remember why he had awoken so suddenly. The dream came flooding back to him and he remembered. This dream had plagued him every night since his return to Hogwarts.

Harry had decided the previous summer that he wouldn't return for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's death was still replaying itself in his head and he knew the school could never be the same. In the end, it had been Hermione that had convinced him to return. She had always been the one to remind Harry of the things he had to do, the things that really mattered. They had argued a lot that summer about what Harry was going to do. It wasn't the facts that had changed his mind, it was Hermione's pained expressions and hurt-filled eyes. He could remember the day perfectly. She had given up and was making one last feeble effort. She looked up at him; her eyes filled with tears, and whispered to him, "Harry, I can't do this without you. I need you to come back with me. We have to finish Hogwarts, Harry. We have to do this. Not for you and not for me, but for Dumbledore." It was then that he decided he would return.

His head in his hands, Harry's thoughts returned to the dream. He couldn't figure out why it was so important. In fact, it reminded him of the soap operas his aunt used to watch when he was little. Harry's thoughts turned to the names on the tombstones in the graveyard. It was then that Harry realized the dream had to be some sort of prophesy. He got out of bed and walked to the window overlooking the school grounds. Shadows danced across his face and he was shirtless. His muscles stretched as he reached to open the window. The years of Quidditch had made Harry strong and muscular instead of the scrawny boy he had once been. He felt the slightly chilly air whip through his hair and he wished for nothing more than to ride his broomstick carelessly over the grounds. Suddenly, he heard the door open behind him. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the moonlight, stood Hermione.

"Herms?" Harry whispered. He looked at her standing in the moonlight. Harry wasn't the only one who had grown up. Hermione was petite and small, with ivory skin as smooth as milk. Her hair had tamed itself and now fell to the middle of her back in loose, honey colored curls. It was no longer frizzy but was smooth and soft. He resisted the urge to embrace her small figure.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," she whispered.

"Oh, I was already awake. Do you want to go down to the common room?" Harry whispered as he walked towards her.

"Alright, but Harry you might want to put on a shirt. It's fairly chilly down there," she whispered, her cheeks flushing.

"Oh, right. That's probably a good idea." Harry said, pulling an old t-shirt over his head.

Hermione opened the door and the couple walked down the cold stairs. The fire was slowly dieing and Harry walked to the fireplace. He muttered a simple incantation and flames erupted, their shadows flickering throughout the dark room. Hermione sat on a couch next to the fire and wrapped herself in a scarlet blanket. This scene was not new for either of them. Hermione always seemed to be able to tell when Harry couldn't sleep. She would come up to the dormitory and they would go down to common room, sometimes talking but more often not. Harry sat on the couch next to her and she pulled the cover around them both.

"Was it the same dream?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Hermione asked.

Harry was silent for a few minutes. He looked over at her and saw the understanding in her eyes. He decided that if anyone would understand, it would be Hermione. He was still nervous about telling her though, mainly because it involved her. Finally, he decided he might as well.

When Harry was finished, Hermione looked up at him with a smile on her beautiful face. She looked as though she was trying not to laugh.

"Harry, this is the dream that has been keeping you up at night?" she said, her laughter getting the best of her.

"Yes, Herms, it is! I keep having it and it feels real, like it is going to happen. I don't know what to do!" Harry exclaimed.

"It will only happen if you let it, Harry. Although, I must say I hope it doesn't. I do not like the way I acted," she said, giggling.

"It does seem rather funny doesn't it?" he said, laughter getting the better of him. She nodded and they sat laughing for a few more minutes. Hermione, clutching her stomach, was finally able to look up. She smiled up at Harry, a mischievous look on her face.

"Miss Granger, I don't know if I like the look on your face," he said, trying to sound serious.

"Oh really?" she asked. Suddenly, she began to tickle him. He quickly grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head.

"Nice try, but do you know who I am?" he asked, laughing.

"I'm afraid I don't, sir!" she said giggling.

"Why, I'm the infamous Harry Potter! I'm the greatest wizard who ever lived!" He exclaimed, his laughter getting the better of him.

"We'll see about that!" she exclaimed, wiggling free. She jumped up and pinned his arms behind his back, forcing him to lay face down on the couch.

"Not so fast!" he exclaimed, his laughter stifled by the couch. He tried to roll over and they both fell off the couch. They lay there for a few minutes before standing up and sitting on the couch again.

"Harry, you are evil!" she gasped, out of breath. He smiled down at her and Harry found himself entranced by her beauty. He quickly looked away and continued their earlier conversation.

"So you don't think the dream is anything to worry about?" he asked.

"Harry, what would there be to worry about? You beat Lord Voldemort and survived! Ron and I are still there for you and we all seem happy! Harry, if that's the way things turn out then what is there to worry about?" she asked him, her voice full of energy.

"Loosing you, Hermione! Just thinking about the fact that we will never be together keeps me up at night!" Harry exclaimed before he could stop himself. He immediately wished he could take it back.

"Oh, Harry!" she exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.

Harry looked down at her, afraid that she wouldn't feel the same. He couldn't believe he had told her! He had kept his feeling for Hermione a secret, not even telling Ron, ever since they had met. He had always loved her and now she knew.

Harry was still deep in thought when something unexpected happened. Hermione leaned up and kissed him. Harry kissed her back and pulled her down onto the couch. Hermione had just run her fingers through Harry's hair when they heard a door slam. They both sat up, staring in the direction of the boy's dormitory.


End file.
